Prerelease Surface 2
Miscellaneous *There were probably supposed to be snipers in the towers that dot the landscape in this stage. Due to guard limitations there is no way for them to fire over the railings at Bond, rendering them pretty useless. Setup File Leftovers Unused Pads 00 Basic Pads *0002: Ending cutscene guard (bunker entrance hallway, would probably be spawned by action block 0425) *000A: Object in hut (hut near start, probably guard) *000B: Object in hut (hut near start, probably guard) *000C: Object in hut (other hut near start, probably guard) *000D: Object in hut (other hut near start, probably guard) *000E: Object in hut (hut near Arctic Commando hut, probably guard) *000F: Object in hut (hut near Arctic Commando hut, probably guard) *0010: Object in hut (Arctic Commando's hut, probably guard, also could be any decorative object) *0012: Object in communications room (probably guard) *0013: Object in communications room (probably guard) *0014: Object in hut (hut in fenced area, probably guard) *0015: Object in hut (other hut in fenced area, probably guard) *0016: Unknown (inside ventilation shaft, possibly a camera point) *0021: Object on table (hut with model helicopter) *0061: Siberian Special Forces (Path 03) *0076: Siberian Special Forces (Path 04) *0096: Siberian Special Forces (Path 05) *00FA: Siberian Special Forces (Path 0B) *0108: Siberian Special Forces (Path 0C) *010E: Siberian Special Forces (Path 0D) *0110: Siberian Special Forces (Path 0E) 2710 Advanced Pads *2710: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door, duplicate of 2717) *2711: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door, duplicate of 2718) *2712: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door, duplicate of 2719) *2713: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door, duplicate of 271A) *2714: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door, duplicate of 271B) *2715: Glass Door w/ Stone Frame (bunker sliding glass door, duplicate of 271C) *271D: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *271E: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *271F: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2720: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2721: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2722: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2723: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2724: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2725: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2726: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2727: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *2728: Wooden Crate w/ #2 Label (fenced in area) *272B: Oil Drum, Double Dashes - Crossbones (fenced in area) *2734: Desk w/ Kickplate (hut near Arctic Commando hut) *2735: Desk w/ Kickplate (hut near start) *2743: Brown Corrugated Electronic Door (bunker entrance, duplicate of 2716) *274C: Satellite Dish (communications array, duplicate of 2754 w/ incorrect rotation) *274F: Surveillance Camera (outside observatory) *2751: Surveillance Camera (outside of communications array) *2753: Alarm (outside of model helicopter hut) Unused Weapons *08: KF7 Soviet (Guard ID 0F) Unused Paths *Path 03: 0061, 0060, 0062, 0063, 006F, 0070, 0071, 0072, 0077 *Path 04: 0076, 0075, 0074, 0073, 0077, 0078, 0086 *Path 05: 0096, 0095, 0094, 008A, 0089, 0088, 0086 *Path 06: 0086, 0087, 00AB, 00AC *Path 08: 00C9, 00CA, 00CB, 00CC, 00CD, 00CE, 00CF, 00D0, 00D1 *Path 09: 00E1, 00E2, 00E3, 00E4, 00E5, 00E6, 00E7, 00E8 *Path 0B: 00FA, 00FB, 00FC, 00FD, 00FE, 00FF, 0100, 0101, 0102, 103 *Path 0C: 0108, 0109, 010B, 010C, 010D, 010E *Path 0D: 010E, 010F, 0110, 0111 *Path 0E: 0110, 0111, 0112, 0113, 0114, 0115, 0116, 0117 Category:Prerelease GoldenEye